


Morning Kisses

by ellyreindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyreindaeyo/pseuds/ellyreindaeyo
Summary: a junbob drabble~
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Morning Kisses

Jiwon woke up with Junhoe cuddled next to him. Jiwon looked at Junhoe's sleeping face and wondered how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful man in his life. A smile crept on his face instantly seeing Junhoe peacefully sleeping. He swore he could just stare at him forever.

The ringing of the alarm woke him up from his reverie. Time to face reality and go to work.

“Baby, wake up. It’s morning,” Jiwon said in an attempt to awaken Junhoe, his voice low.

Junhoe slowly opened his eyes only to close it again immediately.

“mm mmm mmmm” Junhoe mumbled incomprehensible words as he snuggled closer to Jiwon.

Jiwon chuckled. How can a person be so cute without even trying? Or was he just crazily in love with this guy? He just smiled.

“Come on. We have to get up,” Jiwon said as he kissed Junhoe on the forehead.

“I’m still sleepy,” Junhoe answered, clearer this time.

“Baby.” Jiwon kissed Junhoe’s nose. “Wake up now.” He then kissed Junhoe’s cheek.

Junhoe was now smiling widely looking at Jiwon.

Jiwon kissed him lightly, this time, on his lips. Jiwon kissed him again and again. Junhoe couldn’t help but giggle and smile.

“We have to get up,” Jiwon said, more to himself. It is now getting harder and harder to get out of bed.

Junhoe suddenly and swiftly moved and was now on top of Jiwon, hands on Jiwon's chest.

Junhoe then kissed Jiwon on the lips.

“Let’s just not go to work today,” Junhoe said, smirking.

~End.~

**Author's Note:**

> My first post in ao3. Haha. This was based on a prompt generator. The prompt: "Jiwon giving Junhoe a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed." But I misread/misunderstood the prompt since I made this at 3am. Hahaha


End file.
